Speak Now
by WolvesRcool
Summary: James wanted Kendall and Kendall wanted James. So what was keeping them from each other? Everyone else. Slash,Songfic,Kames


A/N: This popped into my mind the first time I heard Speak Now, by Taylor Swift. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or Speak Now.

~~X~~(James' POV)

I am not the kind of girl,

Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion,

The first time me and Kendall tried to announce our relationship hadn't gone so well. He had broken up with Jo a month ago and we had gotten together after I had been there for him. We had been together for about a month before we decided that we should tell Carlos and Logan first. They were our best friends. When we first approached them, they were sitting on the orange couch talking about something.

Our hands were interlaced and Kendall cleared his throat to get their attention. When they looked up they noticed our hands and they gave us questioning looks. I knew Kendall was as nervous as I was because he gripped my hand tighter as he began to tell them.

But you are not the kind of boy,

Who should be marrying the wrong girl,

"Me and James are going out together." Kendall said in a surprisingly firm voice. At first they just stared at us before they both burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter. I was hurt but I tried not to let it show. I was hoping that they would be supportive but that was quickly diminishing. Carlos looked up at us and he seemed to be trying his best not to laugh.

"You're joking, right?" Carlos asked as he continued to laugh. I was overcome with anger because of that horrible assumption. I turned to Kendall, who looked at me, and I planted my lips firmly on his. At first he was surprised but he quickly melted into the kiss. I pulled away before it got too serious to gauge Logan and Carlos' reaction.

They both stopped laughing and looked at us disbelievingly. I thought that would be enough to let them know that we were serious but I was surprised by what Logan said next. "I don't think you really like each other," Logan started after he recovered from his previous shock, "You're probably just curious. It's a phase we all go through, you will get over it."

That left me speechless and I couldn't stand there and listen to our supposed friends downplay our relationship, so I ran to my room, knowing that Kendall would follow. I had been overcome to many emotions at once. The following month we tried to come out to everyone else but they had had similar reactions. Everyone told us that we wouldn't last long and we started to believe them.

So we both decided that it would be better to just break it off, and see other people. I had numerous flings and Kendall went back to Jo. As much as I had started to believe what everyone was telling me, I couldn't shake the feeling of dread every time I saw them together.

I sneak in and see your friends,

And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel,

It took me a while but I finally figured out that I was in love with Kendall. I had denied it at first but when I heard that they were getting married, I couldn't deny it anymore. Kendall Knight was mine and I would be damned if I let anyone else have him, especially some blonde bitch that wouldn't make him happy.

So that is why I decided to sneak into the wedding and take Kendall back. I look through a window and noticed Carlos and Logan sitting in the big church. They were on the right side while all of Jo's family was on the left. They looked really uptight but I didn't care about them. I was here for one reason and one reason only.

And she is yelling at a bridesmaid,

Somewhere back inside a room,

Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry,

As I make my way in I hear Jo yelling at Camille, her best friend. I don't even know why Camille agreed to do this for her or why they were friends. I moved closer only to get an eyeful of her tacky dress. It was big and showy and I hated the way it looked on her.

This is surely not what you thought it would be,

I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say,

I know that this isn't what Kendall had in mind. He probably wanted something small but was doing this for Jo. That's one of the things I loved about him. He would give up his own happiness for someone else's.

Even though Kendall was only seventeen it wasn't the marriage that was bothering him, it was who he was marrying. I closed my eyes and couldn't help but daydream about all of the possible outcomes of what I was sure I would do.

Don't say yes,

Run away now,

I'll meet you when you're out of the church,

At the backdoor,

Don't wait or say a single vow,

You need to hear me out,

And they said speak now,

I practiced over and over again what I would say in my head. I would do anything to be with Kendall and if I had to leave all of this behind then so be it. I could do that for Kendall, give up the fame that I had wanted for so long and even say goodbye to my friends.

Fun gestures are exchanged,

And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march,

And I am hiding in the curtains,

It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be,

I hide behind the largest set of curtains I can because I wasn't invited to the wedding. No doubt that it is Jo's doing. She tried her best to keep me away from Kendall ever since she heard of our relationship. I watch as people talk idly and shake hands until the organ to play a terrible song.

She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen,

But I know you wish it was me,

You wish it was me,

Don't you,

Jo walks down the aisle like she's the queen of England. She probably learned that walk from the pageants she always boasts about being in when she was younger. I knew that Kendall wished that it was me, though, instead of her. He was smiling but it was a fake one. I knew because it didn't reach his eyes like his real smiles did.

Don't say yes,

Run away now,

I'll meet you when you're out of the church,

At the backdoor,

Don't wait or say a single vow,

You need to hear me out,

And they said speak now,

Don't say yes,

Run away now,

I'll meet you when you're out of the church,

At the backdoor,

Don't wait or say a single vow,

Your time is running out,

And they said speak now,

I knew that I was running out of time to stop the wedding, but I was trying my best to work up the nerve to do it. I had to speak out against it if I wanted to be with Kendall.

I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace,

There's a silence,

There's my last chance,

I stand up with shaking hands,

All eyes on me,

Once I hear the preacher's words I know that it is now or never as the room breaks into silence. I stand out of the curtains with my hands clenched tightly and shaking. All eyes were on me and I was as nervous as ever.

Horrified looks from everyone in the room,

But I'm only looking at you,

Everyone looked horrified to see me but I blatantly ignored them. I only had eyes for Kendall. He was the center of my attention while I was the center of everyone else's.

I am not the kind of girl,

Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion,

But you are not the kind of boy,

Who should be marrying the wrong girl,

I wasn't one to interrupt or mess anything up. It was out of character for me to do so. But Kendall wasn't the kind of person who should be marrying someone to make them happy. He deserved to be happy and I can make him much happier than Jo could ever hope to.

So don't say yes run away now,

I'll meet when you're out of the church,

At the backdoor,

Don't wait or say a single vow,

You need to hear me out,

And they said speak now,

I swallow hard before saying what I had practiced just moments before. "Kendall, I love you and I want to be with you. So don't say yes, run away with me. We can start a life together."

And you say lets run away now,

I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux,

At the backdoor,

Baby I didn't say my vows,

So glad you were around,

When they said 'Speak Now'

I was fearful of his answer but I kept my eyes locked on him. Soon a big smile spread across his face and I knew that this one was real. "I love you too James and I will run away with you." He said sincerely. I smiled and ran straight into his arms. He held me and I leaned forward to kiss him. He met me halfway and I noticed how much I missed kissing him.

When I pulled away Kendall pressed our foreheads together gently. "I'm glad you were here when he said speak now."

~~X~~

So tell me what you think. This is my first songfic but I kinda like how it turned out.


End file.
